


Bouquets for Erebos

by faespresso



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: F/M, On Hiatus, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Slow Burn, any criticism you have is greatly appreciated, i am trying my best and writing long chapters are not my forte, rating for eventual smut, this is my first ever romance exclusive slow burn au so pleaaase be patient with me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-03-06 00:14:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13399320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faespresso/pseuds/faespresso
Summary: They all whisper about him-- the Unseen One, The Solemn One. No one dares to utter his name, not even Zeus, the king of their kind.She meets a dark clothed stranger with pale skin that seems cold to touch. He is, without a doubt, the one they fear to name.Yet, she finds herself wishing for his name, wishing for him to stay a moment longer, for an actual conversation.What a strange feeling it all is, and she can’t find a name for it.[Currently on hiatus.]





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've always absolutely adored this ship, and other ships like it. A commanding presence clad in black who melts around the presence of a chipper and brighter partner? Ah, it always melts my heart.
> 
> I hope you enjoy my take on this myth and ship.

“Why do you like that flower so much, anyways?” Kore called out to the dark stranger, dressed in a thick looking robe with a hood pulled over his head. His arms (which were the palest she had ever seen) were full of the narcissus flowers that she just couldn’t bring herself to like. They looked like ghosts to her, pale and drooping. “You always come and pick them.”

“Yet, you keep growing them, don’t you?” He inquires, his voice rich and deep.

“Maybe I did, maybe I didn’t!” She replies, feeling her tawny skin begun to flush a rosy color, warmer than the rays given off by the sun chariot. Sure, she grew them, but only because she wanted to ask him why he liked them so much. So what if it took her a while to ask? It didn’t mean anything! 

“Thank you for keeping them growing. I am quite fond of these flowers, even if you are not.” 

“You didn’t answer my question.” She pointed out, crossing her arms.

“When you asked me why I liked them?”

“Yes!” 

“Well, it's simple. Because I like the contrast they bring to my castle.”

She wrinkled her nose at such a simple reply. 

“I think I could find a much better flower for your castle.” 

“An interesting proposal.” He hummed. "I am a man of simple tastes, goddess." 

“Well, I can do it! I’m sure of it!” She informed him. “I am Demeter’s daughter, after all!” 

“I certainly look forward to seeing what you create, then.” He muses. "I will see you next week to see this creation of yours." 

She blinks, and the stranger is gone. Flopping on her back to watch the clouds go by, she wondered what the heck did he mean by simple tastes? 

Maybe he just liked ugly, mediocre flowers.

Well, not on her watch.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She doesn't think herself to be chatty, but she has so many questions that she wishes to have answered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta read by the wonderful [puffins_incorporated](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puffins_Incorporated/profile)! Without her help, this chapter wouldn't be nearly as good as it is.

“Mother, what would a narcissus contrast with?” She inquires, her fist full of the white flower, the last one left that the stranger left behind. However, as soon as the question left her lips, there was a crashing sound, and she looked up to see the sturdy, smooth wood cutlery they used for their dinner on the ground. 

“Kore… why… why are you asking? Who have you been speaking to?” 

Crumpling the flower in her fist, she shoved it under her thigh, crushed between the wool of her dress and the smooth wood of the bench, praying that it would be enough to hide its presence. 

“Just some nymphs, mother.” 

“Are you certain? No nymph I know to be around my daughter would let her near any narcissus.” Her mother reminded her, bending down to lift up the cutlery from the packed earth floor of the small hut they lived in.

_ Well, maybe there were no nymphs around!  _ She thought bitterly. What was wrong with a little peace and quiet? Sometimes the chatterings of all the nymphs overwhelmed her, they spoke of so many people that her head swam. She recognized some of their names:     
  
Demeter for one, as she was her mother.    
  
Artemis the huntress who didn’t like flowers that were purely for decoration (even though they’d look so pretty woven into her bow).    
  
Apollo, who was Artemis’ brother who loved to compose cheesy, horrid ballads talking about how beautiful she was everytime he so much as glimpsed at her.

“Well, they  _ didn’t _ let me near it.” She fibbed, a wave of guilt washing over her. Oh, it was a terrible sin to lie to one’s parents, but she didn’t want her to find about the stranger she had spoken to. She would get cross, so much so that she’d render a small patch of land useless to grow, and the young goddess couldn’t risk that.

Her mother perked up upon hearing this lie, a smile crossing her full lips and gaunt face, vibrant green eyes glittering as they always did when she was pleased. 

“They wanted something to contrast the ghastliness of it, and asked my opinion. I told them I’d ask you.” 

“You chose wisely.” Her mother praised, her fingers prying into a full red apple. “Narcissus are dreadful flowers, they grow right by the Styx in the Underworld.” Her mother lightly tapped her foot against the ground. “It’s dark, gloomy, and ruled by the cruelest of us. Those white flowers are sacred to him.” 

She resisted the urge to frown on hearing her mother’s words. If those flowers grew on the side of the Styx, then why would he need to come up to the surface to pick them? For so long, too… she wasn’t too great with keeping track of time, but surely it was more than a month or so.

“Promise me you’ll never go near those flowers again.” 

The discarded flower felt as if it were digging into her thigh, and she pressed down firmly onto it, and nodded solemnly to her mother.

“I promise.” 

\--

“I don’t understand why anyone would like you.” She muttered to the disheveled, wilting white flower in front of her. “You look sad, and you depress me just by looking at you.” Rolling over onto her back, she gazed up at the sky in its azure glory, filled with soft clouds she always wished she could take a bite out of.

“Look at the sky. It’s a nice day out, but it doesn’t matter, because you’ll always be droopy. Why are you like that?” 

The flower was silent, as they usually are. Huffing, she rolled back onto her stomach to stare back at the flower, which was the perfect plumpness to cushion herself from the firm ground below. 

“Kore! Kore, look how pretty this flower is!” One of her companions called out, and the sounds of footsteps marching her way caused her to jolt. “It always faces the sun, always! You have to see this!” 

Pressing her palm against the flower, she pressed into the ground, deeper, deeper, and a soft whisper of  _ come back as a much prettier flower this time,  _ and rose to her feet, trying her very best to not glance at the flower. Just in time, too, the nymph came to a stop in front of her, a large grin spread over her petite face.

“Kore, it's the more beautiful thing I have ever seen! No matter where Apollo goes, it faces him! You have to see it, you must!” Reaching out to grab her wrist, she tugged her along. Her legs weren’t as long and lithe as the nymph’s, but she managed to keep up with her, and they arrived to a field. The flowers were simple in their beauty, a deep crimson, and not very tall. For Kore, they merely reached up to below the swell of her bust.    
  
“They’re such a strange color.” She frowned. It reminded her of all those times she had found that her monthly cycle had started, forcing her into a shielded brook as she scrubbed for hours trying to get the stain out. Which they never did..    
  


“Let’s pick some!” 

“I don’t want to.” She said, crossing her arms. “I don’t like these flowers.”

“But they’re so  _ pretty _ , Kore!” One cried out. “It’ll look so pretty as a dye!”    
  
“Feel free to pick them, but just know I refuse to!” She cried out, and marched away, back to that horrible narcissus. Yes, the narcissus was the better out of these flowers, because it wouldn’t bleed into her dress if she sat on it or accidentally crushed it in her fist. 

Not that she would ever admit it aloud, of course. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I wanted to have Hades appear in this chapter, but frankly, I think this chapter adds to the overall slow burn feeling that this story is meant to have. I'm considering having this story have eight chapters, but I feel that it would ruin the effect I'm trying to go for in this story, even if the symbolism would be glorious, so there's a very strong chance it will be much longer than eight chapters. 
> 
> Your feedback is greatly appreciated!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A reunion, and a story. Seems too good to be true, doesn't it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story beta-read by [puffins_incorporated](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puffins_Incorporated/profile) who pointed out I had problems mixing up my tenses. So, I decided to bring in a dear friend to help me catch these tense mistakes, Bee! (If you wish to show your thanks to them, type PRAISE TO BEE THE GRAMMAR LORD as well as GO GO PUFFINS in the comments! Or just a simple thank you will suffice. They both help make the story as good as it is!)
> 
> I'm incredibly sorry to be updating so often and being at the top of the tag every other day it seems, but I'm really feeling the muse for this story and I've figured to crank out as much as I can before I lose it. 
> 
> To those following along: I believe you will especially enjoy this chapter.

She was there in the sheltered forest when the sun is starting to dip from the highest point in the sky, when her shadow points eastward.

So why wasn’t he?

Kore was never one for pacing-- it reminded her too much of when her mother would pace back and forth when she was in a particularly sour mood. Wherever her mother stepped, Kore could feel the ground withering away and it pained her so very deeply. But all she can do is pace, check the trees to see if he hasn’t climbed up there to hide from her, as well as look within the bushes, and after checking them for the umpteenth time she flops down on the ground in frustration. All this time of growing these flowers and tricking the nymphs she was with so she could run here to tend to them.

“Who knew you could be so high maintenance.” She muttered to the flowers, who seemed to stretch towards her.

“That’s the first time I’ve ever been called high maintenance.” A voice said, causing her to jump into a sitting position, her whole body tense.

“It is just me, goddess.” It assured her, and she looked around wildly, her dark curls flailing along. Finally, her eyes fell on the dark figure she had started to become acquainted with, who was braced against a tree.

“Oh! It’s you!” She couldn't help but let a grin spread across her face. “I thought you wouldn’t show!”

“Yes, I admit I was delayed.” He replied coolly, taking a step towards her. “But I’m here now. What do you have for me?”

“Oh, these flowers right here.” She pushed herself up from the ground, and made her way to the white flowers growing by the small pond. “My… er.. friends found them, but they weren’t a very nice color, but I fixed it!” She was rather proud of this, it took a lot of energy to dispel the light red tinge from the white petals.

“Interesting. I would have never thought you would grow me hyacinths.” He stepped closer to her, no, the flowers and she whirled around to face him.

“You know what they are?” She asked in awe, and he crossed his arms, one of his hands rubbing his bicep.

“Well, er... yes. There is quite a sad story behind this flower, and I am well versed when it comes to tragedies.”

“A tragedy? But they don’t look like they’ve come from any sort of tragedy.”

“Yes, Apollo made sure of that.”

Upon hearing the god’s name, she wrinkled her nose in disgust.

“I take it you don’t care for him either.”

“I don’t!” She agreed. “Him and his… his…” The word _stupid_ was on her lips, but that wasn’t a very nice word at all. Besides, what if she dared to say it aloud, would her mother find her here with this man? She was already cutting it much too close by being her so long and frequently visiting here.

“Earsplitting melodies? I am inclined to agree with you, but one young man found them beautiful.” He reached over and plucked one of the flowers, but he had more flower than stem, unsuitable for a bouquet. “His name was Hyacinthus, and he was a mortal prince.”

“A mortal liked _Apollo_ of all people?” Kore asked, reaching down to assist in plucking the flowers.

“Yes, he really could have done better. But the prince had not only Apollo’s interest, but Zephyrus’ interest as well. But he isn’t as forward as he is, so he watched from afar in envy.” He pauses his story as they both reach for the same flower, but he’s a little too slow, as his hand brushes the back of hers.

This was a new sensation, and it was extremely unpleasant. It reminded her of dew in the early morning, but not as refreshing. In fact, it felt dry, nothing like her own smooth skin or the velvet of flower petals.

She snatched it back with a speed she had only seen in the streaks of lightning that would arc the sky during storms (during which her mother would scoff in contempt, even if the rain would be good for the plants). As her heart raced, she cautiously stepped, well more like scooted back, as quick and as far as she can get without him noticing her.

“Pardon me.” He murmured, and for the first time she is frozen in place, yet he still moved. How could anyone still move if they felt like dry soil unfit for growing anything? They would have crumbled by now!

“W...what are you!” Her voice is something she had never heard before, half strangled and screechy. It’s something new, and it terrifies her.

“... _who_ , not what.” He corrected her, his tone much like if she were a mere dog who chewed up his sandal.

“Well then, _who_ are you!” She demanded, feeling a hot new emotion rising within her. It causes her limbs to tremble and a strange sort of vigor to course through her veins.

“...Would you forgive me if I told you I don’t want to tell you?” He said, his body still as a statue.

“No!” She snapped.

“...very well.” The earth under her began to rumble, and the hot emotion in her veins is replaced with cold fear. No one she had ever met could make the earth tremble as he did, not even her mother. A loud crack filled the air, and then sounds of wailing, causing her to wince, clutch her ears, and squeeze her eyes shut.

“This is our final meeting, goddess.” He said, at least, she _thought_ that he did.

Then the wailing and rumbling stopped, filling the air with absolute silence. But _still_ her body shook, and her breaths were shallow. Every part of her feels cold, but there is something warm inching its way down her face. Raising a trembling hand, she pressed it against her face, to find that whatever it was, it was warm.

\--

Her mother was marching around, muttering some colorful curses (which she would later deny uttering), as Kore held a cup of hot tea in her hands.

“When I get my hands on him! Oooh, that no good, corpse hoarding…” She grumbled. “Did he do anything to you? Say anything to you?”

Well, what _didn’t_ he say? Looking back on it, he was surprisingly talkative, or perhaps it was due to the large words he used. She had never heard anyone speak so regally before, or had such a commanding voice before.

Oh, why had she told him that she was Demeter’s daughter! Guilt washed over her, and she quickly took a sip of her tea.

“Do you remember?” Her mother said gently, her ire gone.

But Kore couldn’t bring herself to tell the truth, that she grew flowers for him and he thanked her and told her a story. No, if she was told the truth, there would be no telling how she would react, and none of the outcomes she could envision were good.

“...No. I don’t remember. But he didn’t touch me. He just asked me a question.”

“Which was?”

“...I don’t remember. I’m sorry, mother.”

Heaving a sigh, Demeter reached out and patted her daughter’s shoulders.

“Be glad he did not do anything to you. If anyone were to harm you…” She trailed off, as if even she was uncertain of what she would do. “Stay here, and when you are out in the world, do not leave the presence of the nymphs. Do you understand?”

“Yes, mother.”

Her mother’s lips curled into a smile, and she patted her shoulder once more. She turned to go, glancing back to her daughter, and then left their hut, thick vines stretching upwards to act as a barrier.

Then, the ground shuddered in rapid succession, as if someone were banging on it. Unmistakably, her mother's voice began to boom outside the hut, and Kore couldn’t catch anything except for one word:

 _Hades_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts, dear readers?
> 
> As always, thank you so very much for reading! Every kudos and comment given warms my heart.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She can't stop thinking about the possible identity of Hades. Knowing that she cannot look to her mother for a truthful answer, she consults a nymph.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You may notice that this is probably the longest chapter thus far, and that is because instead of sitting down to write it in one sitting like I usually do, I decided to take my time and write it in chunks. It actually was really nice to take my time! 
> 
> Looking back on earlier chapters, I would like to edit them, and I feel as if the summary could use work. So, I am planning to edit them to be better (in my eyes) and if you see the summary is different, do not fret! It simply means I am satisfied with my rewriting of chapters one and two.
> 
> Once again beta read by the wonderful [puffins_incorporated! ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Puffins_Incorporated/pseuds/Puffins_Incorporated)

Her fist closed on a handful of grass and she tugged the blades out of the ground. These were not the first victims to such antics; she had lost track of the number.

The pale stranger just wanted to gather flowers and maybe even feel the sunlight on his dry skin. How could she judge him? So what if he was cold to the touch and didn’t feel normal? The warmth of the sun always felt nice on her own skin, so much so that she frequently found herself drowsy.

Another fistful, another tug, more green victims to add to the pile.

Was the man who she spoke to Hades? Or maybe he was sent by Hades? Who _was_ Hades, anyways? Did he rule that place called the Underworld? It must be dark, she doubted the rays of Helios (or maybe it was Apollo this time) reached down there. But her mother said things grew in the Underworld, right by a river called… Sticks? That didn't sound right, but she’s pretty sure that’s what her mother called it.

Her fingers closed around the now loosened soil, devoid of their greenery for her to pluck.   
  
With a huff, she fell back, feeling the familiar thump of the ground under her.

“Kore… you really shouldn’t lay down like that.” One of the nymphs with her said, bending over and blocking the goddess’ vision of the sky above.

“Why not?” She huffed, scooting her body away from the nymph so she could watch the pillowy clouds above. Much to her chagrin, the nymph followed suit, stepping along as she scooted.

“Well, one of the gods will take the wrong idea, and try to… you know…”

“But I want to watch the sky! I don’t care if a man can’t keep his desires to himself.” She replied, raising her limbs upward much like a stretch and strikes the earth in her frustration. “You’re in the way.”

“But Kore--”

“Leave me alone!”

“I _can’t_. Demeter forbids it.”

“Why!” She sits up, her noggin colliding with the nymph’s, knocking her flat on her butt. The collision left her forehead throbbing, and the goddess reached up to rub at it while the nymph crossed her long legs together.

“For one, Demeter does not want you unguarded, since the Solemn One saw you.”

“What makes him so special? She didn’t throw a fit over Apollo’s serenades!”

“He’s mostly harmless,  just a nuisance.”

“But can’t he spread plagues?”

“Well, _we_ can’t get sick because you’re a goddess and I'm a nymph. The Solemn One is… different. He is the Lord of the Underworld, where souls go after they die. He’s heartless and feels no pity.”

The goddess opened her mouth to protest that he was in fact very kind to her, but quickly shut it. What if he _had_ tricked her? Would he force himself on her just like men were prone to do?

But, there was one other pressing matter…

“What is the Underworld? What does it mean, die?”

“Well, uh…” The nymph scrunched her eyebrows together, the first hint of emotion she had shown in their conversation together. “Well to die, your body fails you. You cannot take another breath. You cannot go on. Humans die very easily, from sickness, starvation or even of a broken heart. I wouldn’t want to be human, that’s for sure.”

“So they stop existing? But then, what about the Underworld? Do they know when they die?”

The nymph inhaled, and rubbed at her temples, a telltale sign this talk was giving her a headache (she had seen her mother do such a gesture countless times).

“No. They have to find their way there, but most often Hermes takes them there. He forgets some souls sometimes and they remain here forever. Once they get to the Underworld, they have to pay the ferryman one obol to get across to see The Solemn One. If they were good, they they could go to Elysium. If they committed truly heinous crimes then they are sent to the Fields of Punishment. I heard of a man who fed his son to the gods, and now he is suffering in the Fields of Punishment, never able to eat nor drink although he is surrounded by fruit and water.”

Kore widened her eyes at that-- she couldn’t stand the idea of not being able to feel fresh water sliding down her throat on hot days. How could one not be allowed to taste the tartness of a grape on their tongue when feeling peckish?

“To answer your final question, I don’t think they do know. I heard of a mortal who was deathly ill but yet he recovered, while another mortal got bit by an insect and died. Mortal lives are so fickle.”

The goddess nodded in agreement, immensely thankful she wasn’t born as a mortal. To be bit by a bug and dying almost instantly! She couldn’t imagine being so fragile.

“As you can see, here is no need for us to fraternize with him. We do not bother him, he does not bother us.”

But he fraternized with _her_. He was in the middle of telling her a story when she was struck with fright upon realizing that he wasn’t like the others. A heavy feeling sunk in her chest, almost like it was dragging her under the earth. She knew this feeling too well. It was the same one when she said a white lie to her mother, and the heaviness of it all would cause her to confess almost instantly.

Maybe he wasn’t as bad as everyone said he was. Perhaps in the brief interactions they had together, he had shown her his true self.

No, no! She clutched her head, the conflicting thoughts confusing her and squeezing on her skull much like a ill fitting circlet.

She never had such a problem like this. If she liked two flowers, she simply plucked them both. If not, then she just would leave them alone or pawn them off onto another nymph.

“I haven’t even said why The Solemn One is so horrendous.” The nymph said. She looked around, her bright blue eyes attentive, her mud colored hair flying around as her head jerked around. She gestured with her hand for the goddess to move in closer, which she did so reluctantly.

“He has a helmet that can make the wearer invisible. For all we know, he could be watching us right now, waiting for you to be alone.”

That was enough for her. He wasn’t a good man at all, he was a horrible, horrible man who liked to creep! How dare he try to act like someone he wasn't! 

“It’s a good thing that you are a goddess and not a nymph like me. You could get away just fine because you are a daughter of Dionysus and Demeter. I don’t think anyone would dare cross them.”

Kore frowned, looking to the nymph who was now looking down at the earth, eyes glazed over. She reached over and tapped the nymph on the knee, who jolted.

“Why is it better? I don’t see a difference between us.”

The nymph sighed, and clasped her hands together. Much like her legs, her fingers were long and graceful, and the goddess couldn’t help but glance down at her own fingers, which were nowhere near as long and thin.

“Well for one thing, we both cannot die. But the one thing that separates us is the fact that I can be killed, and it would be the end for me.”

“Oh.” She nodded, but truthfully, it was a bit baffling. How could anyone stand living forever but know that they could be lost to war?

“Would you go to the Underworld?”

“No. The Underworld is only for human souls.”

“You’re lucky then! You don’t get to be under the rule of the Solemn One!”

The nymph perked up, a smile on her lips.

“You’re right. It would be awful to live under his reign.” She said.

A loud cheer came from the other nymphs, causing the two to jump. They were so absorbed in their own conversation they had forgotten there were other ones here.

“Daphne, look what Leta has made! Doesn’t it look like it would suit Kore _perfectly_?” One nymph cried, holding up a garland made from various warm colored flowers, their hues ranging from a vivid red to a calm yellow, interspersed with white crocuses.

“Oh, it’s beautiful!” The goddess gasped, and the nymphs wordlessly passed the garland to each other until it reached her and she promptly put it on her head.

“Leta, you did great! Look how pretty she looks!” Another nymph cried out, and they all began to cheer for their friend.

\--

In her bed, she stared at the wreath of flowers in her palms. It was, overall, a very good day that she was sure to remember fondly. Being with the nymphs with how easily excited they could be lifted her spirits and drained every thought of the Underworld from her mind. But now that darkness was everywhere, she found herself thinking of Daphne who told her all about the Underworld and dying. It always seemed to happen like this, the days would be full of laughter and the nights would be her thinking about the Underworld until she drifted off to sleep.

She knew for a fact that a nymph would inform her mother what had happened that day. Thankfully, that nymph was not Daphne, so she would not know that they spoke of such a horrible topic. Maybe she should confide to the nymph about the fact she couldn’t seem to stop thinking about the Underworld, even after learning that its ruler was a creep.

But then again, what if her mother found out?

However, she would never know if she didn’t try.

The circlet that squeezed on her head earlier that day seemed to come back, and she winced in pain. Perhaps this decision was best left to tomorrow’s Kore. Yes, then she would decide whether to tell her mother or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally I thought nymphs could get sick, because there are sicknesses that infect plants. But after doing some more research, I didn't get a definite answer. So, I would say that yes, they can get sick but since I think the plants would be so prosperous before and during this story thanks to Demeter.
> 
> An obol is the Ancient Greek coin specifically made to place on a person's tongue during the burial rights to pay Charon. 
> 
> Also, Erebos isn't actually a name for the Underworld! It's another name for Tartarus, but to change it now would fuck everything up, so let's just say that Erebos = Underworld for the sake of the story. 
> 
> Just don't tell the scholars. I beg of you.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kore did mean to ask Daphne more about the Underworld, but she gets sidetracked when she hears about some tragic news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Readers, first of all, I just want to say thank you so much for being so incredibly patient with me. Life threw me for a loop these past two months and writing was not forthmost in my list of priorities. I am doing better now, and your comments made me all the more determined to see this story through! I really am eternally grateful.
> 
> As always, this story has been beta read by the wonderful [ puffins_incorporated](https://archiveofourown.org/users/puffins_incorporated)! Give her a round of applause, folks!

Her stomach churned with the cream of wheat and figs her mother prepared for her that morning. Perhaps it was the fact she was the fact she was in front of the forest where she encountered the Solemn One, or perhaps it was the cryptic task her mother gave the nymphs of collecting mushrooms.

Daphne was the only one not to collect them, as she stayed out of the forest with Kore. She plucked blades of grass in an attempt to weave them into a basket as the goddess wrung her hands together in worry. Perhaps she should try her hand at weaving like Daphne, at least to keep her hands busy.

“I don’t understand why mother must send us to the same forest.” The goddess said aloud, hoping for her companion to reply.

“It’s not.” She said, not looking up from her small basket made out of grass.

“It...it’s not?”

“Mhm. You would know if it were-- because all the plants would be dead.”

“Dead? He killed them?”

“Well, in a sense. He opened up the Earth to talk to you, right? The crack lead directly to the Underworld, which is filled with death. It’s… a shame. I had friends in that forest, but they’re gone now because of him.”

The goddess’ heart sank.

“When did you find out?”

“Last night.”

She couldn’t fathom losing so many friends that quickly but… neither could Daphne, and then it _happened_ to her.

Did that mean she was next?

“How?”

“Well, Demeter told Delilah, who told me.” She raised her small basket to examine it much like her mother when picking wheat. “Out of all the people to learn it from, why _her_?”

Delilah was the chattiest one out of all of them-- not that there was anything wrong with that, but she was rather thick-headed. She’d interrupt conversations to talk about something else entirely, or spend time talking about herself instead.

She meant well, but she was more of a nuisance than anything.

“Maybe Apollo would like her, and he would leave me alone to serenade her instead.”

“Heh, if only. But Delilah only has eyes for Juniper.”

“...who?”

“The quiet one. She’s really plain looking, so I don’t blame you for not remembering her.”

The goddess racked her brain, she truly did. But she couldn’t think of anyone matching that description. After a while, the nymphs blended together for her, and she was not proud of that fact.

“...so why does she like Juniper, anyways?”

“I dunno! But I think Juniper likes her too, because she lets her drag her around and talk her ear off. Do you think they’ll end up together?”

“Perhaps.”

“Maybe we should find a flower to test it?” The nymph suggested, setting aside the small basket on the ground next to her, and crossing her legs together.

“Let’s not. I think it’s cruel.” Picking the flowers was one thing, but ruthlessly plucking their petals off for love was another. Grass would just regrow, flowers might not come back.

“...Good point. Do you want to make your own grass basket? Leta taught me how. It’s easier to do with some branches though, since grass is so small.”

“Mother tried to teach me once, but I fell asleep. I didn’t mean to, but it was… it was…” She glanced around, and lowered her voice, “...boring.”

“I use it to help me go to sleep!” The nymph grinned, which baffled Kore. What was so funny about falling asleep during a lesson? “But basketweaving is much better when you can get the materials yourself. How about we try to find a willow tree?”

“Oh, willow trees make me so sad.”

“Yes, they do look quite gloomy. But their branches are flexible but thin, which is perfect! But we’ll need to run it by Demeter, first…”

“There they are! Hello Daphne, hello Kore!” A voice chimed out, and both of them shared a knowing look:

_Delilah_.

“We found a lot of mushrooms! I tried to get the most but Leta and Arugula got a whooooole basket full! You should see it, there’s a lot! Oh, speaking of baskets,”

**

“Mother, what happened to the other bowls of mushrooms?” Kore piped up, after the very quiet and small dinner of bread and grapes, right in front of a measly basket filled with only a fistful of mushrooms.

“I didn’t need them.”

“But what did you do with them?”

“That’s not important, dear. They’re just mushrooms, they’re not grains or berries.” Her mother replied.

“Then why did you save this one basket of them?”

“Because, Kore, I need to teach you a lesson every woman must know.” Pushing aside her half eaten meal of bread and berries, she reaches into the basket to procure a mushroom. “You see this?”

“Yes, mother.”

“Now, watch carefully.” Outstretching her other hand, a simple blossom sprouted from her hand. As it grew, Kore quickly recognized it as a bright white daisy. “See this flower?”

“Yes.”

Before she could process it, her mother’s hand curled into a fist, crushing the flower, and Kore gasped out.

“See it now?” She unfurled her palm to reveal a wilting daisy with some of the petals missing.

“Yes.”

“This is what happens when you let yourself get taken in by a man, this mushroom. He will wilt you, and take everything from you, and then he will continue unscathed, while you are damaged forever, and no one wants a damaged flower. Never give yourself up for a mushroom; he will take everything from you and not give anything back in return. Do you understand?”

How could she not? Clearly, she was the flower. The Underworld, The Solemn One, no, _all_ the gods were the mushrooms, seeking to take her beauty.

For the second time that day, her stomach churned.

“I...I understand, mother.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I rewrote this chapter three times, but each time I was dead set on keeping the mushroom analogy that Demeter talks about. In my first draft, Daphne was fishing instead of basket weaving, but I cut it because it felt so OOC. I really didn't intend to name the other nymphs, but I decided why not-- I got attached to the idea of a background romance between Delilah and Juniper. Opposites attract, indeed! 
> 
> What did you think, readers? Let me know your thoughts in a comment!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A nightmare involving mushrooms, and a friend acting strangely. Who knew rivers could bring such turmoil?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While I was typing this up I decided to go back and rewrite the first chapter since I feel like the story needs to be better set up, and was hoping to upload it along with this chapter but I figured you guys have waited long enough, so here it is. 
> 
> Once again beta-read by [puffins_incorporated](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puffins_Incorporated/profile)! Give her a round of applause, folks!

Lusty mushrooms chase her while her curls fall off as if they were plucked petals.    
  
Her legs ache, her lungs burn, and where is she going?    
  
"Koreee..." A voice sweetly hums as if it were singing, surely it should soothe her, yet it only fills her with panic. "Don't let them catch you..."    
  
She's trying!    
  
But the terrible leeches pick up speed, she can feel them sapping her energy, and she's slowing down.   
  
No! No! She can't! Her life depends on it!   
  
A hand yanks at a curl, she gasps, and...   
  
She's awake. Her gown was soaked in sweat, her heart speeding as if she were still running for her life. Nothing was touching her hair but the scratchy cot beneath. Her whole body trembles from energy coursing through her veins.    
  
What was that dream? She had never really had one that left her like this. If anything, her dreams were bizarre and nonsensical, using memories from the day before, but foggy and distant. This one was... vibrant, almost as if she was there. No, no, that's silly! She couldn't possibly, mushrooms don't walk...   
  
But what if they did and she just didn't know it?   
  
She shuddered at such a repulsive thought, and brought her knees to her chest, and wrapped her arms around them. She pressed her forehead to her knees, and squeezed her eyes shut.     
  
"Mushrooms don't walk." She whispered to herself, trying to make her voice sound firm like mother's. Yet, her voice quivered as she spoke, and tears began to sting at her eyes.    
  
"Mushrooms. Don't. Walk. Mushrooms. Don't. Walk." She repeated, yet her body still trembled and a warm tear slipped and rolled down her face. "They are plants. They will not hurt you."    
  
Never give yourself up for a mushroom. He will take everything from you.    
  
"Mushrooms can't take anything!" She cried yet the tears persisted, and so did the tremors that wracked her body.

  
  
**

  
Blissfully, the nymphs had no assignment and they were free to do as they wished.   
  
Most of them opted for swimming. Why not? It was a hot day and the water was cool and silky.    
  
"But we're forbidden to go to the ocean." One nymph pointed out, and many groaned-- that darn Poseidon and his libido!    
  
So, they settled for relaxing near a lazy river, the deepest dip only lapping against one's clavicles. Thankfully, the water preserves all of their modesty, with the water swirly and murky around their nude bodies. It is enjoyable well enough, as they all splash each other and try to find things they can throw back and forth. Nothing they find has been promising, but they persist anyways.    
  
Kore only feels a deep sort of exhaustion in her body. It is a strange feeling-- certainly she should want to jump in and play catch with her nymph friends, even if all they can find are rocks? Surely the thrill of the risk of being hit with a rock if she failed to catch it would invigorate her; yet, she feels numb looking at them giggle with glee.    
  
At least on her shore, she has company-- Daphne doesn't wish to swim either. But she had the good sense to sit under a tree, even if it is been dead for years. She has drawn into herself, holding her legs close and perching her head on top of her bony knees.    
  
Something was off about her.    
  
Albeit their friendship has been brief, Kore at least knows that Daphne is more amicable than this. It would be remiss if she were to just not go see what could be bothering her friend. She pushed herself off the bank of the river, and marched to the grey, lifeless tree that held the dresses of the nymphs in the water .   
  
The nymph looked up at her, but her gaze is... empty, somehow.    
  
"Can I sit with you?"    
  
"...sure." Her voice is alarmingly steady.    
  
The goddess presses her back to the tree and slides down, thankful for the thick fabric of her dress, and her rump hits the dry dirt.   
  
"Did you have a bad dream too?" She asked.   
  
"...Somewhat."    
  
"Did lusty mushrooms chase you too? "    
  
"Why would mushrooms be chasing me?" She asked, a slight change to her empty tone to signal the question.   
  
"Oh well um... because mushrooms are men, who only want to ruin flowers, who are us."    
  
"At least you have a reason to be upset. I would be scared of mushrooms too." Her friend grumbled.   
  
"Well, it's a silly reason to be upset, because I'm not afraid of mushrooms." Remarked Kore, crossing her arms across her chest. "They can't walk, anyways. So my dream won't ever happen." At least her crying this morning brought her that moment of clarity.    
  
"Whatever you say." The nymph replied.    
  
"You're acting strange." The goddess blurted out, and immediately regretted it. But alas, she had already made her bed, now she had to lie in it. She unfolded her arms and began to tug at a stray curl. "I don't think you would willingly distance yourself from..." What would be the right word to use here? Could she say me, or would that be selfish? "...us."    
  
"Maybe I would distance myself. We've only known each other for a couple of days."    
  
"True, but--"   
  
"You don't know me as well as you like to think you do. If you did," The nymph rises on her long, thin legs. "Then you'd leave me alone."    
  
"Daphne--"   
  
"I said leave me alone."   
  
"Fine!" Kore huffed, and pressed her palms to the crumbly earth. "Sit here alone for all I care! I'm going to join my other friends in the river, and throw rocks! Because that is what friends do!" She pushed herself up to her feet.   
  
"Go then." Daphne replied.   
  
"I will! We're going to have a lot of fun!" The goddess retorted, and marched down to join the other nymphs in the river, who were playing an odd sort of game-- one of them, Delilah, had their eyes shut as they walked around blindly in the water, with the others keeping silent. At least, they were trying to keep silent, she could see their grins on their faces.    
  
"Prometheus!" She called out.   
  
"Liver!" Called out an unremarkable nymph, who must be Juniper. It looks that she is enjoying this game, evident from the small smile on her face.   
  
Perhaps Juniper likes Delilah too...?   
  
"Kore, do you want to join us? The naiad who lives here told us about this game!" Leta called out, her dark hair tied back. "It's so much fun!"   
  
"What about playing the game of catch?"   
  
"Well....."    
  
"We upset the naiad because we threw all those rocks." A nymph cut in, her pale hair clinging to her face.   
  
"Why would you tell her that, Gardenia?" Leta cried, slapping the water.   
  
"Well, she deserved to know." Gardenia replied.   
  
A hand bumped into Leta's face, and they all dissolved into pleased shrieks, save for the tagged nymph.   
  
"Gardeniaaa! How could you?" She wailed.   
  
"That was all you!"    
  
"I'm good here." Kore said, settling on the bank, but she had a feeling they didn't notice as they began to splash water at one another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for 29 subscriptions and 11 bookmarks! I had no idea this story could gather such a following. I am incredibly thankful, and I will try to get a regular schedule made for this story, which so far seems to be once a month. I don't like that as much as you do, but I have other stories in the work. 
> 
> Go and give [puffins_incorporated](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puffins_Incorporated/profile) another round of applause! She's the one who came up with "Prometheus liver" to be used in place of Marco Polo!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A round nymph speaks to her about Daphne, who is pricklier than ever. A new revelation brings old facts into question.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Readers, I am so sorry you all had to wait nearly _two_ months to get an update. I recently started to attend school around the time I planned to update this work but I had to delay it as I'm still trying to juggle writing, and schoolwork. My beta-reader is also only available on certain days at certain times, so I've had to take that in account as well. I hoped to get the rewrite of Chapter 1 out along with this release, but the odds just weren't in my favor. The chance of Chapter 1 being rewritten and re-uploaded to fit my standards is getting slimmer and slimmer, and its looking like that it just may never be rewritten! Perhaps in the future when I have had a chance to actually plan out upcoming chapters I can actually get around to writing it and uploading it. 
> 
> Meanwhile, enjoy!

The nymphs instantly soaked their chitons as they put them on, but that was to be expected. But due to their soggy clothes, their movements were slower, meaning that Daphne and Kore were ahead of them. Daphne had long legs, not stubby like the goddess' own legs, meaning that she was well ahead of her.   
  
Well, good! Kore didn't want to walk next to her.    
  
...What was up with her, anyways? Why was she acting so strangely? True, they weren't friends for long, but... didn't friends check up on each other? Worried for one another? Surely friends would welcome the concern of a friend, instead of pushing them away…right?   
  
This was just so confusing, and it took all of her willpower to resist tugging at her curls in her frustration. At least her mother made more sense, despite all her rules-- she was doing it all for her own safety, and she said so!    
  
"Kore, if you could please wait up." An level voice called out, freezing the goddess in her tracks. The sound of footsteps was faint, even if she felt the nymph's presence getting closer and closer.    
  
"I heard you two arguing." The voice said, right by her ear. Turning her head, she saw a nymph with a very similar physique to hers-- but whilst Kore had curves, this nymph was full, as if she were an apple given form. Her pale hair was tied back in an elaborate bun, no doubt the work of a fellow nymph-- probably Leta.    
  
"Do you mean me and Daphne?" She glanced at her feet, and did her best to match the other's stride.    
  
"Who else?" The nymph replies, as if she were stating a most obvious fact. "I know we are all together, but we don't exactly know you-- at least, not as much as Daphne does."    
  
Heat seeped into her cheeks. Of course they don't exactly know her, she spent a lot of time trying to shake them off before meeting that Lord of the Underworld. It was pure chance that Daphne was the one she found herself more drawn to-- mostly for the fact she told her that her mother forbid her from leaving her side, and spoke more of the Underworld than anyone else she knew.    
  
"Has she ever been like this?"    
  
"Not that I know of. She isn't as quiet as Juniper, but... she is a bit difficult to  understand. To my knowledge, she's always been that way."    
  
"Really?" Her eyes fell on the willowy nymph in front of them. She seems shorter somehow, as if she's hunching forward. But no... she couldn't be! Surely she knows that could hurt her back. Mother made sure that Kore had a good posture, to make up for being hunched over in the fields.    
  
"It's so you don't grow up to be a hunchback and have a back that hurts all the time." Demeter had said, after her daughter whined about being scolded for slouching.    
  
"As far as I can tell. I remember when I first joined this group... Daphne was already there, and Demeter suggested making her the leader based on seniority."   
  
She nearly stops in her tracks, but quickly recovers, the only sign of her surprise was a slight stumble.    
  
"Mother didn't tell me that. I thought that she just found all of you." Nymphs were plentiful, but most of them opted to sleep as to avoid being the unfortunate victim of a god's advances. At least, she could tell when she pressed her fingers to trees or passed by dense, budding flower bushes.    
  
"Well, we've been in Demeter's service for a while. But I think Daphne is different."    
  
"Even I can see that!" Her voice comes out louder than she intends, and winces.    
  
"Yes, it is strange, isn't it? Maybe a god won't stop flirting with her, even though she's asked him to stop."    
  
"Maybe..." Demeter is fiercely protective of anything she sees as important, Kore being living and breathing proof. Besides, after what she had heard the tale about those men in the forest with their axes? It wouldn't be too far off the mark to assume that Daphne was under her protection.    
  
After all, who would dare mess with Demeter, one of the Great Earth Gods?   
  
Only a stupid (oh may her Mother never know she thought such a word) person would.   
  
**   
Her mother seems quite happy this evening, humming a jovial tune as she flies about, grabbing this and that, her hands a blur. Kore can only watch in awe, and tend to the hearth in the center of their cottage. Sure it was small, but her mother insisted on having one-- citing its importance to family life. Besides, it did make some tasty bread, even if it was a hassle to open up a space in the hearth, set the pot in there with a lid fixed firmly on top, and cover it in small pieces of firewood and hot ash. Demeter made it look so easy, and when Kore had tried, she found the heat painful.    
  
"It was a good harvest today, flower." Her mother hums.    
  
"What did we get? More wheat?" She means it as a joke, of course, but still, she worries that her mother will stiffen at the remark.   
  
"A lot of things. You won't have to eat cream of wheat with figs for a while."    
  
"...You must be joking." Figs were plentiful, and easy to get, too. Cream of wheat was, well... it was a favorite of her mother's.    
  
"Not at all. I have artichokes, radishes, carrots, plums and grapes." She replies, setting out bowls filled with the produce. The radishes are small and a fiery red, the artichokes seem to resemble a thorny bud of a flower, the carrots bright and dagger-like in their shape. The grapes are a familiar shape to her, with their red skins on small pearls that hang on their vines.   
  
"Mother, where did you get these things?" She inquires in alarm. Sure, they had figs almost all the time because their home is right next to a fig tree, and it was always growing due to the combined presence of Kore and Demeter. But this was different! To her knowledge, she mostly fussed over grain, because its versatility served the mortal very well in their lives, and new uses found would mean a swell of offerings.    
  
"I do more than handle grain, you know. Do you think I got to be so important and powerful simply fussing over wheat ?" Her mother gently teases, looking at her with warm, honey eyes.   
  
"...yes." She confesses, her voice a soft squeak. "Because you always go on about the importance of grain in the mortals' lives and..."    
  
"Well it is important, flower! But that doesn't mean the artichoke or the plum is any less important. Now, which one do you want for supper with the bread?"    
  
"Well.... I suppose it's up to you, mother." Truth be told, she has forgotten the tastes of nearly all of the bounties before her, save for the plums and grapes.   
  
"Hm... Well, grapes would be an ideal combination, they were just harvested off the vine by your father today, and if I'm right, we have some left over cheese. But I think it would be a better idea if we had a change of pace. These radishes are said to be spicy, so let's pair them with the sweet plums and take the remainder of the cheese to make some bread, and have the grapes for breakfast tomorrow." Then her mother frowns, and her dark eyes fall on the artichoke. "Hm. We can't let this go to waste, either, but what to eat with it...?"    
  
"We could get the walnuts and eat them with the plums. It's been a while..." There was a time when she was young and small enough to be lifted by her mother and settled on her shoulders, and those times were when they were grabbing fruits or nuts off trees. At least, until she couldn't lift her up without considerable difficulty anymore, so they both had to resort to shaking the tree as hard as they could.    
  
It's a memory that still brings her peace, even if it was ages ago.   
  
The older goddess frowns and shakes her head, intense gaze never leaving the green bud in her palms.   
  
"That tree died years ago."    
  
"Did the Solemn One infect it?" She inquires. No matter what, all the plants prospered because Demeter walked the earth.    
  
"If only he did." She grabs a leaf of the bud, and tugs it. "It got sick, and I'm sure Apollo had a hand in it. He's never been the most responsible."    
  
Apollo... she complained about him with The Solemn One. During the last time she went to Olympus, he had followed him around and strummed on his lyre singing about her hair and other parts of her. She didn't fully understand what he was saying, having tuned it out long ago, but it was apparently enough for Artemis to snatch his lyre and drag him away by his ear.    
  
"I thought Apollo just sang and guided the sun across the sky." Kore remarks as her mother sinks her teeth into the flat bottom of the leaf. "Well, after Helios vanished, at least..."    
  
She shakes her head as she tugs the green thing with her teeth, pulling out its flesh.    
  
"You forgot something important, flower." She chides gently as she chews.   
  
"I... I did?" She furrows her thick brows in confusion. What did she forget? Was it something to do with his arrows?    
  
"He can spread sickness. I've seen his plagues ruin harvests, kill nymphs--"    
  
"But nymphs can't die from a sickness." Kore cuts in, which earns her a look of complete and utter bewilderment, her dark eyes wide and her brows furrowed.    
  
"Whoever told you that was sorely mistaken. Nymphs are the spirits of plants, and plants can get ill. Once the plant gets ill, the nymph gets ill as well. When a plant wilts, it may come back, but the nymph won’t ever return."  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I reviewed previous chapters, I found a nymph named Arugula. Only problem, I don't remember making Arugula. I literally sat down and designed the nymphs and there wasn't an Arugula to be found. 
> 
> ...Well, I think its safe to say Gardenia has replaced Arugula, but who knows! I don't, even though I'm writing this. So, in case there are people who remembered her: that's why she's not here. 
> 
> Your comments and kudos are always appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> Your feedback is greatly appreciated!


End file.
